rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lien
Lien is the currency of Remnant.Steam Community Oct 4 2016 Appearance Lien currency takes the form of a plastic card with a black magnetic reader strip on the back and a small notation on the front. Several different colors of lien are seen, including turquoise, pink, yellow and blue. The Lien symbol is an L crossed with two horizontal lines (Ⱡ), similar to some real-world currencies such as Yen and Euros. History In "Ruby Rose", when Roman Torchwick and his Henchmen rob From Dust Till Dawn, the Shopkeep offers to give him all of his Lien. Roman refuses to take them, instead ordering his henchmen to steal the store's entire supply of Dust. When Nora Valkyrie is recounting her dream in "Jaunedice", she mentions making "a boatload of Lien" by selling rugs made of Ursa skin. In "Best Day Ever", Emerald Sustrai offers Mercury Black some money that she pick-pocketed in return for him shutting up, but he declines her offer. In "Round One", Emerald pickpockets Ruby Rose's wallet, filled with Lien, only to return it to her claiming that she found it. Qrow Branwen gives four Lien cards to the bartender at the Crow Bar in "New Challengers...". In "Beginning of the End", Mercury presents Adam Taurus with a briefcase full of Lien. Oscar unsuccessfully uses a Lien card to pay for a train ticket in "Kuroyuri". In "No Safe Haven", Weiss Schnee pays a pilot to sneak her away with cargo on an airship. In "Known by its Song", Qrow pays the Ramen Shop Owner in order to clear Shiro Wan of his debt. In "Uncovered", Cinder takes the clothes and money from a Mistral citizen and uses the Lien to request the services of Lil' Miss Malachite. Trivia *In RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Horde Mode, Lien is used as a currency to purchase turret defenses, and is earned by defeating enemies. *In RWBY: Amity Arena, Lien is used to purchase cards in a store (ran by the Shopkeep) and upgrade the units featured in said cards, and is earned both by battling and completing missions. It takes the form of coins. *In the episode "Ruby Rose", when his men are defeated, Roman sarcastically remarks that they were "truly worth every cent." This could indicate that cents are a smaller denomination of Lien. A Lien penny is later shown in the short "Find a Penny" in "Magic Show", the third episode of RWBY Chibi Season 2. *In the real world, a "lien" refers to the legal claim a creditor has on a debtor's property, should they fail to meet the obligations of a loan contract, although the two words are pronounced differently, with the currency being pronounced phonetically in two syllables, the English word using the two letters to represent a single vowel. *Ruby Rose's outfit in the first three volumes cost about 20 lien to make.RWBY: After the Fall Image Gallery Ep8 00075.png|Lien notes (front side) Ep8 00076.png|Lien notes (reverse side) V2 01 00007.png|Emerald, offering Mercury money to shut up V2 01 Lien.png|Emerald's stolen money V3e1 61.png|Ruby realizes she "dropped" her wallet. Lien.png|Qrow, paying for his drinks V3 07 00104.png|Cinder, offering money to Adam Chibi 17 00038.png|A pile of Lien cards seen in "Save Nora!", the 17th episode of RWBY Chibi. V4 05 00006.png|Lien being exchanged in a market in Menagerie V4 05 00017.png|Lien being given to a beggar child in Menagerie V4 10 00006.png|Oscar, using Lien to pay for a train ticket AtlesianPilotLien2.png|A pilot, counting Lien from a bribe V5 06 00020.png|Qrow paying for Shiro's debt Chibi2 03 00016.png|Lien coin Chibi3E1 00031.png|Ruby, holding a bag of Lien V6_02_00040.png|Lil Miss receives Cinder's money V4 10 00025.png V4 10 00026.png References Category:Terminology Category:Items